Somewhere I Belong
by Banana Lizard
Summary: Andros and Adelia come down Earth to find four people that seem perfect to be the power rangers. They pick Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and TJ to be the next power rangers, but their all so different. They each have their own issue...
1. Prologue

I am only going to day this once, and that's it, got it? Once. I **do not**, I repeat, **do not** own Power Rangers. I **do, however, own** Adelia and the plot, so if **you wish to use** either of these things, **please send me an e-mail** asking if you could use them, **and I will see what I can do**.

Summary: Andros and Adelia come down Earth to find four people that seem perfect to be a power ranger. They pick Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and TJ to be the next power rangers, but their all so different. They each have their own issue, but the all come to realize that the other rangers are the people that can make it all better.

Okay guys, this is a AU story, and it's kind of confusing, but if you just read, I think you'll get it. Oh yeah, the lyric used in this story is "Somewhere I belong" by Linkin Park. Let the story begin.

* * *

**Power Ranger in Space; The Life of a Space Ranger  
Somewhere I Belong  
By bananalizard  
Prologue**

It was dark times for planet KO-35. A alien named Havoc had come and claimed a war against this tiny planet. They were forced to fight, and not many people made it out alive. Those who did became slaves to Havoc and his men, and the once peaceful planet was now in ruins. Two unlikely heroes were chosen to leave, and bring back with them the people who were going to save the planet. The people known as the Power Rangers…


	2. Andros Part 1

A new story of mine that I am working on. It's of course, and AU story, and it just totally came to me a few days ago, and I thought I'd write it. All other stories will be on pause while I write this, but after this is done, I will continue to write the other stories.

**Summary**: Andros and Adelia come down Earth to find four people that seem perfect to be a power ranger. They pick Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and TJ to be the next power rangers, but their all so different. They each have their own issue, but the all come to realize that the other rangers are the people that can make it all better.

* * *

**Power Ranger in Space; The Life of a Space Ranger  
****Somewhere I Belong  
****Andros**** -- Part 1**

(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)

Andros frowned as he looked out the window. Why had he let Adelia convinced Andros to let them go to Earth? It was a dead planet that knew nothing about the outside world. Why Adelia would be fascinated about that was beyond belief. Yet, some how, they were flying to planet earth. He gazed away from the window when he heard the doors open. There was a beautiful young girl with long, wavy blond hair that bounced on her shoulders and sky blue eyes. She was a petite thing, but you could tell that she was strong.

"What is it, Adelia?" Andros spat out, immediately regretting that he sounded so rude. The girl's facial expressions went from happy, to mean in two seconds flat.

"Well, Andros," The young girl said rudely, "We are approaching earth, and we will land in about five minutes. If you need me, I'll be in my room." She stomped out of the room, and the doors slammed shut. A sighed escaped Andros's lips. Adelia was a wonderful companionship, but they had been spending the last year and a half, trying to find the perfect people to become the power rangers and to help them defeat the evil that were tyrants on their planet. Andros and Adelia were two of the few survivors that got away. Most of those who didn't die became slaves to the tyrant. It was brutal work, and Andros knew his people didn't deserve it. He just wished he had someone else to talk to. No, he wished he could have his sister to talk to. A tear escaped his eye as he thought about his sister. He and Adelia had shared the same fate. His sister had been kidnapped, and her brother had gone missing in the war. The difference was that, there was still hope that Karone was alive, but, no, Zhane's fate was different. Commander Kanio said that he had seen Zhane die, and he was the one Zhane told to give the silver ranger morpher to Adelia. She wasn't meant to be the silver power ranger at the age of eighteen. Every one knew it, yet no one argued. Not even Andros had, though he thought it unfit. He was just merely happy that one of his closest friends would aid him on his journey.

"We are now approaching planet earth." The computer of the Megaship had said.

"Thank-you Deca," Andros replied as he prepared himself for the landing.

* * *

"Come on Andros, let's go." Adelia chimed as she walked down the hallway and to the opening chamber. Andros smiled as he caught up to the young girl, ready for what ever came their way. The two friends walked off of the ship, and into a small clearing in the middle of the forest. _Where are we? _Andros thought to himself. True, they were on Earth, but he knew nothing about the places. As if reading his thoughts, Adelia spoke. "We are in a small city in California, USA. I believe it's called Angels Grove." 

Andros shrugged, then the two friends were on their way. Andros highly doubted that they would find what they were looking for, but Adelia had seemed to be a pretty good mood, and he didn't want to make her mad. It was silent as they walked through the thick forest. The two exchanged a few words, but it always ended in complete silence. Finally, Andros was about to say something, when a loud explosion came from behind.

"HA HA HA. I knew I find you here, Red Ranger." An all to familiar voice said. They turned around, and saw Andromeda, a young space witch who had been following them around for quite some time. Andros shot out a frustrated sigh. Do you really have to be here now? Andromeda took her spear and pointed it at the two rangers. A laser came out of the point of it, and made a big explosion, causing Adelia and Andros to fly backwards and land on the ground with a thud.

"What do you want with me?" Andros asked.

"Simple, to destroy you and the other ranger. That is what Havoc wanted. That is was Havoc gets."

Andros looked over at Adelia, and saw that she had been knocked out, probably by hitting her head on a sharp rock. He quickly got up, but was tackled down by Andromeda. She had pined him down, and now he was struggling to break free. He managed to kick her in the stomach, sending her flying off of him. He got up, and morphed into the Red Ranger.

"You are a worthy opponent, Red Ranger," Andromeda said as the two battled. It was a long and vigorous fight, but soon, Andromeda had retreated. "I know our paths will cross again, Red Ranger." With that, she snapped her fingers, and disappeared. Andros quickly demorphed, and ran over to Adelia's body. Her eyelids fluttered a bit, then she opened her eyes. She sat up, the groaned. "Uh, my head…" She said, pulling her hand up to the back of her head.

"Come on. Let's get going. We're almost there." Was it true, Andros didn't even know, but anything to get Adelia up and moving was good enough for him. The two friends went on their way, and soon the came to a small park. They looked around, and didn't see much. A few people throwing something so that a four legged furry creature could run a fetch it, go back, then repeat the whole thing over again.

_This is going to be on heck of a journey. _

* * *

"Oh come on, Andros, you don't look that bad." Adelia said as she walked out of a store in tourist clothing. 

"I'm not coming out. I look ridiculous."

"Yeah, but you'll blend in more, instead of wearing those iffy space ranger uniforms."

"Fine."

Andros came out in a red Hawaiian styled shirt with white flowers on it and khakis pants. Instead of his space ranger tennis shoes, he had on brown loafers instead.

"You look fine," Adelia said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah…"

The friends only took a few steps, when another explosion happened behind them.

_Not Again… _

People started running in every direction, and yelling and screaming. In the mists of chaos, Andros could make out the face of Andromeda.

"Everyone, get out, now." He heard a voice say from one of the stores. He looked over and saw a girl. She had light brown hair, and tanned skin, and she was quite beautiful in Andros's eyes.

" Andros," Adelia said, tapping the young space ranger on the shoulder.

"Right."

The two got up, and were about to morph, but they stopped. Realizing that it might be dangerous to morph in front of everyone, they ran into a secluded alley way, and morphed there. They ran back out, but when they got there, they saw Quantrons terrorizing the townspeople. They started kicking the Quantrons, one by one, knocking them down, but it was too much for them.

"HA HA Rangers. I have finally won." Andromeda was about to attack, but something -- no, someone -- had kicked her in the back.

"Need help?" The girl that Andros had seen earlier had said. Behind, three other people were fighting the Quantrons.

"Here, take these."

Adelia quickly took a small box out of his pocket, and opened it.

"What are they?" The other girl that was with them asked.

"They are morphers. I need you to help us defeat this evil."

The four kids looked reluctant at first, but the young girl that Andros had seen earlier took the yellow, the other girl took the pink, and the other two guys took the black and blue. They strapped the bracelets on to the wrists, and got ready to morph.

"Just type in 3-3-5, and you will morph." Andros said. The others did what they were told, then four new rangers appeared on the scene.

"Woa..." The pink ranger said.

"Unbelievable…" the blue one said.

"Amazing…" the yellow one said.

"Incredible…" the black ranger said.

"Two rangers, six rangers. It doesn't matter how many there are. I will defeat you all." Andromeda said. She pointed her spear at the rangers, and quickly shot the laser out of it. The all jumped out of the way just in time, and Andros headed for Andromeda, ready to battle it out again…

* * *

This is probably the longest chapter that I am going to write for this short little story. The second part might be longer, but no other chapters are going to be this long, so just letting you know now ……

Molly


End file.
